


L'exquis cadavre - une collab Reylo

by Elopez7228, jakrster, Luciefee, Moongrim, PersephonaEdelia, Ponyonewt



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chili sauce, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Japanese whiskey, Petite ville du Texas, Small town in Texas, The new doctor comes from New York, and he is an asshole, et c'est un pauvre type, le nouveau docteur vient de New york, sauce piquante, whisky japonais
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciefee/pseuds/Luciefee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/pseuds/Moongrim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonaEdelia/pseuds/PersephonaEdelia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt
Summary: Des autrices du groupe Discord Frenching Reylo se sont lancées le défi d'écrire une petite fic ensemble.Le topo : Choix du trope "enemies to lovers" dans le monde moderne. Tirage au sort de l'ordre d'écriture (donc la première lance l'histoire, avec le lieu, les personnages, etc.). Chaque participante écrit un chapitre.L'idée de Persephona : Rey tient un bar à Bergville, une ville paumée du Texas, et s'ennuie ferme. Aujourd'hui cependant, c'est la cohue : le nouveau docteur arrive ! Il vient de New York, il est grand et bien habillé... et c'est un pauvre con qui prend tout le monde de haut, et drague la jeune barmaid le plus lourdement possible.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Premier chapitre de [PersephonaEdelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonaEdelia/pseuds/PersephonaEdelia)  
> avec une superbe illustration de Bijoux0814 !

[](https://goopics.net/i/V7aV8)

Bergville était un trou paumé. Plus paumé encore que toutes les cités que vous considériez jusque là comme perdues au fin fond de la cambrousse. Bergville, c’était à peine 500 âmes, un air de Far West, identique à ce qu'on voit dans les films, perchée près d’une falaise. Et de nuit, Arkham n’avait qu’à se rhabiller. Bergville, c’était une ville digne de Twin Peaks…

Rey connaissait par cœur cet endroit et le détestait jour après jour. Elle était née là, et ne rêvait que de partir. Ce n’était pas une chose aisée pour une orpheline, tenancière d’une échoppe obscure, gagnant juste de quoi vivre décemment.

La jeune femme avait pourtant des rêves plein la tête. Se lancer à l’aventure, rencontrer plein de gens, devenir musicienne, ou même actrice. Fouler le tapis rouge, faire la Une des journaux… Depuis petite, elle rêvait d’ailleurs. Dans le modeste orphelinat de la ville voisine, durant des années, elle avait espéré qu’un couple de personnes érudites, gentilles et célèbres viendraient la chercher. Mais le temps s’était égrainé, aussi vite que les aigrettes de pissenlit s’envolaient au vent. Les larmes s’étaient asséchées sur ses joues et désormais la porte de son cœur demeurait close. Elle avait enterré loin, très loin, ses espérances de famille aimante.

Elle fut mise sous tutelle. Un certain Unkar Plutt, bon redneck américain qui lui avait appris à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Il était tout l’inverse de son modèle idyllique de parents bienveillants. Alcoolique, violent, abruti, négligent. Dès qu’elle eut la majorité, elle avait tout fait pour dégoter un emploi et prendre son indépendance.

Elle travaillait au bar PMU « Le vieux Jar Jar ». Le point de rendez-vous de tous les ivrognes du coin. Tout le monde se connaissait et elle connaissait tout le monde. Le vieux Henry et ses tics de langage, Lando et sa fâcheuse manie de draguer tout ce qui bouge et de défier tous les badauds au poker pour un oui ou pour un non, Francis et son addiction pour le whisky… C’était devenu sa vie, à défaut de mieux. Elle avait des amis qu’elle aimait par-dessus tout. Sans eux, elle pensait sincèrement qu’elle aurait fini comme ses clients, à noyer son chagrin dans le cognac.

Rose tenait le bar avec elle. Poe travaillait en tant que routier et venait souvent leur rendre visite. Finn était livreur. Ces trois-là, ses piliers, lui donnaient envie d’avancer, malgré la vie pitoyable qu’elle menait.

Un jour, alors qu’elle était occupée à préparer l’ouverture de l’établissement, Rose rentra en trombe, la faisant sursauter. Elle avait manqué de faire tomber un verre, qu’elle réussit à rattraper de justesse.

— Rey ! Tu n’as pas entendu la nouvelle !

La bouille ronde de Rose était illuminée d’un large sourire. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et elle sautait littéralement sur place.

— Laisse-moi deviner, Tico, Miranda va se remarier, avec un étranger, et ça fait jaser toute la ville ?

S’il y avait une chose qui occupait tous les habitants de Bergville, c’était bien les commérages. Rose en raffolait et cela égayait les journées de Rey.

— Non, elle n’a pas encore divorcé du précédent voyons ! Ne va pas si vite en besogne ! C’est bien mieux, on va avoir un nouveau médecin ! Il vient de la ville, haha ! Et il est arrivé aujourd’hui !

Rey haussa un sourcil. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière ses oreilles. Elle avait refait ses trois chignons pour plus de praticité, mais sa chevelure rebelle n’en faisait qu’à sa tête, lui donnant un air sauvage.

— Un médecin ? On a réussi à faire fuir le docteur Uldo ?

— C’était une bourgeoise trop coincée pour cette bourgade ! Elle est partie il y a une semaine… Tu ne suis pas hein…

Rey haussa les sourcils. Elle n’était vraiment pas la meilleure en ce qui concerne les feuilletons locaux.

— Et il sera comment, le nouveau ?

À ces mots, la porte du bar s’ouvrit. Un homme de haute stature, aux épaules larges et au costume parfaitement entretenu apparut aux jeunes femmes. Son visage était d’une beauté atypique. Ce qui marquait en premier lieu, c’était son grand nez et ses yeux sombres, qui vous perçaient de ses iris. Rey ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses lèvres pleines et charnues. Il avait les cheveux noirs et mi-longs, qui encadraient son faciès hypnotique, tranchant, selon elle, avec sa tenue de citadin des hautes sphères.

Rose ouvrit la bouche, retenant son excitation. Cela ne pouvait être que lui, le nouveau médecin. Elle connaissait tout le monde et le moindre étranger faisait tache, encore plus « Au vieux Jar Jar ». Elle esquissa un large sourire, sautillant vers le nouveau venu.

— Bonjour, je suis Rose, vous êtes le nouveau médecin ?

— hm… Oui.

L’homme dévisagea les lieux d’un œil blasé. Il posa un instant son regard sur Rey, la fixant plus longuement. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, se sentant mal à l’aise. Elle portait un simple tee-shirt gris, un pantalon noir et un tablier usé, avec le logo du bar, une sorte de créature un peu délirante qui tirait la langue. Elle se sentait pouilleuse face à cet individu qui transpirait le charisme à plein nez.

Cependant, elle eut une drôle de sensation. Celle d’être littéralement déshabillée des yeux. Elle secoua la tête, plongeant son nez dans son nettoyage de verres.

— Bienvenue à Bergville, vous allez voir, ça ne paye pas de mine, mais les gens sont gentils et accueillants ! s’exclama Rose en attirant le médecin vers le bar.

Il se crispa au contact de la jeune femme, se laissant cependant faire.

— Ce n’est pas ce que le docteur Uldo m’a dit.

Sa voix chaude et grave arracha un frisson à Rey, qui releva la tête vers lui. Rose ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua, d’une voix guillerette.

— Oh ! vous savez, le docteur Uldo a son tempérament aussi ! Allez on vous sert quoi ? C’est quoi votre petit nom ?

Il s’accouda au bar, appuyant son menton contre ses mains.

— Je suis le docteur Benjamin Organa Solo. Je viens de New York.

— De New York ? Woow ! On est vernis, hein, Rey !

Benjamin roula des yeux, exprimant un certain ennui. Rey fronça les sourcils. Il venait à peine d’arriver que déjà, elle ne le sentait pas. Il affichait l’air snob des gens de la haute société urbaine et cela l’irritait. Il représentait tout ce qu’elle n’avait pas pu avoir… C’était sans doute ça le pire.

— Je vous sers quoi ? demanda sèchement Rey.

— J’aimerais bien un whisky japonais, mais j’imagine que vous n’avez pas ça ici.

Les joues de la barmaid s’empourprèrent. Elle l’incendia de ses prunelles, croisant son regard. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se jaugèrent, comme deux animaux s’affrontant pour un territoire. Rose les observa tour à tour. D’un geste vif, elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche, retenant un rire.

— Bien sûr qu’on a ça, monsieur le médecin de New York. Rose, tu veux bien me ramener la cuvée ?

Rose opina et s’exécuta, disparaissant dans la réserve. Rey de son côté, refusa de rompre le contact visuel, comme s’il s’agissait d’un jeu, d’un concours à celui qui détournerait les yeux en dernier. Apparemment, l’un comme l’autre semblait déterminé à gagner.

— Laissez-moi deviner, c’est de la contrebande, que vous avez ?

— Qu’est-ce que vous imaginez ? Qu’on ne peut pas avoir un bon alcool ?

— Pas ici, non.

— Vous ne savez pas où vous avez mis les pieds. Je vous conseille de faire profil bas, si vous ne voulez pas partir comme Uldo.

— C’est vous qui avez besoin de moi, je ne serais pas là sinon…

Touché. Rey se mordit la lèvre. C’était une éternelle gageure pour les petites villes que d’avoir un médecin qui s’installait et ne s’enfuyait pas au bout d’une année ou deux. Bergville en était à son cinquième docteur en deux ans. L’ambiance sinistre des lieux n’aidait surement pas à se projeter.

Rose revint avec une belle bouteille. C’était du Mars Kasei, 40°, un alcool de qualité, qu’elle posa délicatement sur le comptoir.

— Ce n’est pas du Miyagikyo ? Je suis déçu…

— Vous vouliez du whisky japonais, vous en avez…

Rey le servit dans un verre dédié et lui tendit sèchement. Benjamin le prit avec douceur, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire narquois, tout en humant son breuvage. Il s’humecta les lèvres.

— Moui, ça ne vaut pas un Miyagikyo.

— C’est tout ce que vous aurez. Et ça fera 60 dollars.

— Tss… c’est quoi votre nom, au fait ?

Rey écarquilla les yeux, surprise du toupet sans limites de cet individu. Son visage s'arma d'un rictus provocateur qui tranchait avec son regard intense. Cela la perturba quelque peu.

— Rey.

— Rey comment ?

— Juste Rey, et ça sera “fais pas chier” si vous insistez.

— D’accord, Juste Rey.

La jeune femme décida de l’ignorer et reprit son travail, entreprenant de ranger les bouteilles sur le comptoir. Rose la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur Benjamin.

— Enfin, vous allez voir, tout va bien se passer. Il suffit d’être à l’écoute avec tout le monde. Vous êtes installé où ?

— À la maison où habitait le docteur Uldo. Elle a besoin de rafraîchissement d’ailleurs.

— Oui, elle n’est pas de première fraîcheur c’est certain ! Demandez au vieux Chewie. C’est un excellent artisan, il travaille dans le bâtiment, il saura vous aider au mieux.

— J’y penserai, merci.

Le médecin savoura son whisky, tout en glissant de temps à autre, des regards vers Rey. La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de détailler la courbe de sa gorge, remontant sur ses lèvres humectées d’alcool, si saillantes, à la couleur marquée. Le bruit de la porte la sortit de sa rêverie. Lando, accompagné d’Henry et Francis, venait de rentrer, s’exclamant joyeusement vers le nouveau venu.

Benjamin Organa Solo, d’office surnommé Ben par Lando, fut le centre de toutes les attentions. Le nouveau médecin n’échappait pas à la foire aux questions des habitués, curieux de découvrir qui allait dorénavant les soigner.

Si au départ, le citadin avait du mal, il finit par se faire à l’ambiance décontractée, bien qu’un peu trop rustre et imbibée des lieux.

Ce fut encore plus chaotique lorsque Poe, bellâtre local et routier de 26 ans, rejoignit la joyeuse troupe. Il vint claquer une bise sonore sur la joue de Rose, puis de Rey, pour ensuite se présenter à Benjamin de sa voix tonitruante.

— Vous êtes le nouveau médecin ? Bienvenue ! On ne risque plus de mourir de cirrhose maintenant grâce à vous !

Rey se mordit la lèvre, excédée. Au bout d’un moment, elle décida de prendre une pause. Quelque chose l’énervait. Elle ne savait pas si c’était l’air snob de Benjamin ou son sourire provocateur, ou encore cette chaleur insidieuse qui dansait au creux de ses reins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite routine s'installe au bar "Le Vieux Jar Jar", avec pour enjeu central le jeu du chat et de la souris entre Benjamin Organa-Solo et Rey Jakku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de [Jakrster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster)

Rey jeta un regard à la vieille horloge _Budweiser_. Celle-ci datait des années 1990 et sa peinture, auparavant d’un rouge-un-peu-plus-morne-que-celui-sur-les-cannettes-de-bières, s’écaillait à quelques endroits stratégiques. Elle était accrochée au mur en face du comptoir du bar et se dressait au-dessus des cinq machines, qui dataient d’un temps très, _très_ ancien, de loterie-vidéo. Son regard dériva distraitement sur Hondo Ohnaka, qui, comme à son habitude, misait des sommes ballotes sur ces appareils. 

La jeune femme n’en avait jamais compris l’intérêt : il devait être le seul à faire tourner la manivelle de _Cloches en folies_ ou d’un autre de ces jeux au nom stupide. Il devait forcément s’en être rendu compte. Le quinquagénaire y était assis en moyenne cinq heures par jour – et cinq autres, à la table de Lando, afin de jouer aux cartes.

Sa peau devenait grisonnante à force d’être aussi peu exposée au soleil.

Savait-il qu’il était fort probable que les mises, qu’il gagnait dans ces engins, provenaient directement de son propre portefeuille? 

Elle doutait que les connexions neuronales de cet homme se rendent jusqu’à cet exercice de mathématiques pourtant simple. Après tout, Ohnaka n’avait, toujours pas, remarqué le truc _de la carte glissée dans la manche de la chemise_ que Lando utilisait à toutes leurs parties de poker.

Rey poussa un soupir. 

Son quart de travail, jusque-là, avait été ennuyant. C’était la routine des mercredis après-midi. Les trois clients présents n’empêchaient pas – malheureusement pour elle – une douzième écoute de la chanson _Barbra Streisand_.

Si elle entendait, à nouveau, un autre « _Woo woo woo_ », elle songerait sérieusement à se suicider par une overdose de Skittles. Quelqu’un savait-il, dans cette foutue station de radio locale, que cette chanson datait de 2010? 

Cependant, l’accalmie allait cesser. Même, la brunette le savait, elle regretterait ce moment d’ennui mortel dans exactement quatre minutes.

Il était dix-huit heures. 

Le docteur Organa Solo – _Ben-ja-min_ , dit avec l’accent du Nord des États-Unis, évidemment – terminait ses consultations à cette heure. Il habitait, précisément, à 810 mètres du vieux pub et Rey savait que ça ne lui prenait que quatre minutes afin de fermer le cabinet, faire le déplacement et traverser la porte du _Vieux Jar Jar_. 

Il ne retenait jamais la vieille porte grinçante, comme le faisait la plupart des habitués, et poussait toujours un soupir devant le bruit infernal qu’elle produisait. Il s’asseyait _toujours_ au cinquième tabouret, en partant de la gauche, qui trainait devant le comptoir. Invariablement, le docteur lui lançait un sourire arrogant lorsqu’elle glissait devant lui, sans qu’il ait un mot à dire, un verre rempli de Mars Kasei, avec exactement trois glaçons à l’intérieur. Alors, à ce moment, Benjamin Organa Solo faisait craquer ses jointures, buvait une gorgée et il poussait un soupir de satisfaction.

Elle le savait. 

Ça faisait deux semaines, maintenant, que le New-Yorkais d’origine était arrivé dans leur petite bourgade et qu’il avait entamé cette habitude.

Et, Rey observait. 

La jeune femme apprenait sans aucune difficulté les commandes des habitués ainsi que leurs manies – les plus drôles aux plus agaçantes. Rien ne pouvait l’étonner, ou presque.

Tout se déroulait, toujours, de la même manière. _Toujours_.

Oh, bien sûr, Benjamin Organa Solo l’avait surprise lors de leur première rencontre.

Quand elle était revenue à l’intérieur du bar après sa pause, il était, déjà, parti et lui avait laissé un pourboire de cent dollars, _cent dollars_ , dans le fond de son verre de whisky _japonais_ (comme si un réel américain pouvait préférer un Woodford Reserve à ce truc imbuvable). Il avait, même, eu l’audace de lui laisser une note écrite à la va-vite sur une serviette de table, légèrement tâchée : _Pour ma future serveuse préférée_ 😉

Cet homme avait du culot tout le tour de la tête.

Cependant, elle devait lui accorder qu’il avait eu le mérite de la laisser sans-voix pendant, au moins, une trentaine de secondes. 

Les yeux de Rey s’étaient plissés avant de récupérer le billet qui trainait dans le verre et de jeter la serviette de table dans la poubelle. Ce snob du Nord était, peut-être, charismatique, _beau à en tomber par terre_ , la jeune femme avait de la fierté.

Elle avait épinglé le billet afin qu’il sèche et le lui avait remis avec son sourire le plus condescendant, le lendemain. Cet abruti avait secoué la tête. Puis, il avait commandé un verre de whisky et il avait contre-attaqué avec une phrase de drague bidon.

Depuis, les _pick-up lines_ étaient devenues quotidiennes. À chaque jour, elle avait droit à une nouvelle. 

« Tiens, voilà, mon numéro de téléphone. » lui avait-il dit, deux jours après son arrivée. « Tu vas en avoir de besoin. » _Accompagné d’un sourire en coin séduisant et d’un clin d’œil savamment calculé._

« Hm, j’ai déjà le numéro de téléphone du cabinet, si j’ai une urgence médicale. » lui avait-elle répondu avec un sourire suffisant en repoussant le bout de papier qu’il lui tendait.

« Ça a dû faire mal quand tu es tombée du ciel. » lui avait-il dit, vendredi dernier.

« En fait, j’ai à peine eu besoin de points de suture. » lui avait-elle répondu du tac au tac.

« Quand tu souris comme ça, tu voles les clés de mon cœur, ma belle. » avait-il dit, la veille.

« Quel cœur? » s’était-elle interrogée, à voix haute.

Ben était du genre tenace.

Et, la brunette ne se permettait d’afficher un petit sourire de contentement _que_ lorsqu’elle lui tournait le dos. Même si ce genre d’attention la dégoûtait, elle se sentait tout de même flattée.

.

.

.

Dix-huit heures et quatre minutes. 

Elle était en train de verser l’alcool asiatique dans le verre à whisky quand elle entendit la porte se refermer bruyamment. 

Rey se mordit l’intérieur de la joue en entendant l’irritant soupir de Ben. Puis, elle se construisit son habituel sourire-avec-trop-de-dents-de-serveuse-parfaite avant de se retourner. Sans aucune surprise, il était sur son habituel tabouret avec son habituel air arrogant. Elle lui tendit sa boisson et fit mine de se concentrer sur une tâche microscopique – invisible – afin d’essayer de repousser les paroles machistes que le médecin lui servirait dans _cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…_

« Alors, mon rayon de soleil. » Et voilà, on y était. Rey roula même des yeux. « Quand vas-tu accepter, enfin, un dîner avec moi? Je serais même prêt à t’amener en ville. Je veux dire, la _vraie_ ville. »

_Quel honneur!_

Cet homme connaissait parfaitement les techniques de drague. C’était, probablement, sa seule manière d’entrer en relation avec une femme. Cette seule pensée amena une vague de cynisme chez Rey.

La jeune femme posa son linge sur le comptoir et sortit son smartphone de la poche arrière de son jeans. 

« Attends que je regarde mon agenda… » Elle fit mine de faire défiler l’écran de son téléphone, alors que le sourire de Ben prenait un air doublement satisfait. « Le 7 du mois 'Jamais' de l’année 'Dans tes rêves'. Tu es disponible, ce jour-là? » 

Il posa ses coudes sur le comptoir afin de réduire l’espace entre leur corps. Rey sursauta lorsqu’elle releva la tête après avoir rangé son téléphone dans l’une des poches de son tablier. Elle avait beau le trouver _psychologiquement_ horrible, la brunette n’était pas prête à dire la même chose de ses grands yeux de la couleur du charbon.

La jeune femme tenta de se composer un masque d’indifférence la plus complète. Un échec, de toute évidence, selon la commissure plus relevée de ses lèvres. 

« Quand vas-tu comprendre qu’il y a une tension sexuelle entre nous? C’est palpable, non? C’est é-vi-dent. Alors, arrête de résister… » Il pencha légèrement la tête, son index caressa le dessus de sa paume de main. « Je pourrais me fatiguer et passer à une autre. »

Ben eut même l’audace de jeter un coup d’œil en coin à Rose, qui venait d’arriver.

Loin d’être impressionnée par le jeune homme, elle prit un air hautain et approcha davantage son visage du sien. Elles n’étaient pas un catalogue, quand même! 

« Quand t’arrêteras avec tes phrases toutes faites, _peut-être_ , que je daignerais tenter de te trouver un trou dans mon horaire. » Inutile de préciser que les trous dans son horaire se multipliaient par centaine. « Peut-être que tes phrases sexistes fonctionnent à New-York où t’as seulement besoin de quinze minutes pour te dégoter une femme qui est prête à s’agenouiller devant toi. Tu constateras par toi-même, _docteur_ , que c’est très loin de fonctionner avec moi. »

Rey s’éloigna, alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique sous l’affront que ces paroles lui demandaient. Il arborait le même air qu’un chasseur devant sa proie.

« C’est _toi_ qui vas t’agenouiller. Pas moi. » se crut-elle bon d’ajouter et ce, même si ce n’était pas _du tout_ nécessaire.

Elle refusait de jouer le rôle de la pauvre biche qui attendait de se ferait tirer.

La serveuse se détourna, le souffle coupé devant les incroyables fossettes que son sourire laissaient entrevoir.

.

.

.

Il en fallait très peu pour déséquilibrer la routine d’une ville comme Bergville. 

Rey et Rose entendaient, encore, parler de l’incident de l’organisation de l’enchère des vaches, qui avait eu lieu au mois de mai, dernier – c’était dire, nous étions déjà au mois de mars. L’événement annuel avait eu lieu à l’exposition agricole et non au Festival du lait organisé année après année sur le terrain vague des Windu. Devant ce _bouleversement_ , plusieurs habitants avaient crié au racisme, alors que Mace, l’héritier des terres, avait lui-même orchestré ce changement. 

Ce n’était, donc, pas étonnant que l’arrivée d’un médecin – de _New-York_ , en plus – soit au centre de tous les sujets de conversation. Les cinq cent âmes qui habitaient la ville, ou presque, avaient défilés au cours des deux dernières semaines dans le bureau de Benjamin Organa Solo pour juger du talent de cet homme à exécuter sa profession. Ri-di-cu-le. 

Comble de malchance pour le nouvel arrivant, le vieux Yoda avait rendu son dernier soupir, trois semaines après son installation à Bergville. 

Le vieux Yoda était tellement vieux que peu de gens se rappelaient à quoi cet homme pouvait ressembler sans la peau fripée de son visage et les longs poils blancs qui sortaient de ses oreilles. Il devait, sans exagération, avoir le même âge qu’Albus Dumbledore ou Gandalf le gris – ou le blanc. _C’est dire_. 

À chaque six mois, les gens croyaient que l’heure du vieux Yoda arriverait et qu’il irait rejoindre sa femme, décédée une trentaine d’années plus tôt.

Et, _pauvre Ben_ , son arrivée coïncida avec sa mort. Certains habitants y virent un mauvais présage, alors que d’autres déclaraient que si cet étranger était un _si_ bon médecin, jamais Yoda ne serait décédé. Après tout, il n’était jamais mort, _avant_. 

Le jeudi soir, à dix-sept heures, Barthélémy Ackbar – ou plutôt _Amiral_ Ackbar, il avait fait partie de la marine dans sa vingtaine et il refusait qu’on l’appelle autrement que par ce titre qu’il devait n’avoir jamais porté de sa sacro-sainte-vie – décida de réunir le plus de gens qu’il trouva au _Vieux Jar Jar_ afin de faire le procès du médecin. Rey regarda, atterrée, les gens passer la porte grinçante et s’installer un peu partout afin de discuter de l’épineuse question. Et, sans aucune surprise, Ackbar avait pris grand soin d’oublier le principal concerné.

On se serait cru dans un épisode de Gilmore Girls. 

Et, même si Mon Mothma jouait très bien son rôle de Miss Patty et remettait à sa place Ackbar à coup de commentaires cinglants, Rey se sentit indignée des méthodes utilisées par le vieux marin. Il avait un sérieux, et urgent, besoin de rattrapage en cours de politique, de droits et de savoir-vivre !

Rey enleva prestement son tablier et le déposa agressivement sur le comptoir. Son amie l’observa, un peu surprise. 

« Hé! Tu t’en vas où comme ça? » demanda-t-elle, en attrapant son coude pour la retenir. 

« Je vais aller chercher Benjamin, qu’est-ce que tu crois? _Franchement!_ Comme si c’était de sa faute, si un vieux de cent cinquante ans était mort! On a déjà du mal à trouver un médecin compétent, ils ne vont pas le faire dégager pour des conneries pareilles! Toi-même tu l’as dit! »

« T’as raison. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Rose prit quelques secondes afin d’observer longuement sa collègue avant de s’esclaffer. 

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, Rey, je dirais que tu commences à en pincer pour notre beau docteur. »

« Non. » siffla la brunette, agacée. « On est dans une démocratie. Je défends, seulement, la _démocratie_. Un peu… comme la veuve et l’orphelin. »

Elle était trop sur la défensive. Son geste était désintéressé, _voyons_. Rey allait être la première à applaudir lorsqu’il leur annoncerait qu’il quitterait leur bled.

Oui. _C’est ça_.

Rose la relâcha en éclatant de rire.

« Il est loin d’avoir l’air d’une veuve ou d’un orphelin. »

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et passa à l’avant du comptoir pour sortir de l’établissement. Elle était parfaitement consciente que cet argument manquait de sincérité et il n’avait que pour seul but d’être une… Comparaison. Une figure de style, quoi. 

Parce que, soyons honnête, Rey connaissait peu de veuves ou d’orphelins qui laissaient un pourboire de cent dollars dans un pub miteux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où on en apprend plus sur le pourquoi de l'arrivée de Ben à Bergville, et où Armitage Hux pose la question la plus importante de toutes : celle de la taille de son pénis !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228)

Ben occupait un appartement propret au-dessus de son cabinet médical. Au prix des loyers dans ce recoin de désert, il aurait pu louer un palace pour le budget d'un studio à Manhattan. Mais le mot-clé était "désert". Il n'y avait rien ici, rien à voir, rien à faire.

C'était une bonne planque pour attendre que le scandale New-Yorkais retombe, mais il ne comptait pas y rester, encore moins s'y installer.

Pas de palace avec piscine donc, mais un trois-pièces sans prétention, qui avait au moins l'avantage d'être climatisé.

Et puis il mettait exactement 15 secondes de temps de trajet porte à porte entre son domicile et son cabinet, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Son smartphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était Hux, son meilleur pote et accessoirement, son avocat. Ils avaient fait leurs classes ensemble à Yale, un en médecine et l'autre en droit.

Quand les choses s'étaient envenimées à Manhattan, c'était ce même Hux qui lui avait recommandé Bergville, où ses ancêtres avaient tenu un ranch, au siècle dernier. "Plus discret tu meurs".

Il avait l'impression de crever, oui, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

– Salut ! dit Hux joyeusement. Comment ça se passe au bled ?

– C'est calme.

– Je te l'avais dit ! Il faudrait être sacrément poissard pour s'attirer des ennuis dans ce bourg là, les gens sont taiseux et détestent les ennuis. Ils te foutront la paix si tu les laisses tranquilles. Le coin te plaît ?

– C'est poussiéreux. Et chaud.

– Ah ça ! C'est le sud! Mais prend ta caisse, en quelques heures tu peux pousser jusqu'à Corpus Christi, et plus bas jusqu'au Mexique, ça fera une excursion sympa.

– Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des "excursions", et certainement pas au Mexique.

Hux rit :

– Allez, ne fais pas la gueule. C'est provisoire ! Les parents de la petite ne vont peut-être pas porter plainte, finalement.

"La petite", la raison pour laquelle Benjamin Organa Solo, New-Yorkais noceur, était planqué dans la chaleur et la poussière : une gamine de 16 ans à qui il prescrivait la pillule en douce, sans l'autorisation de ses parents. C'était légal dans l'Etat de New-York, mais la famille, baptistes pratiquants, avait été scandalisée, monté la paroisse contre lui, et menaçait de faire un procès. Ses dossiers avaient été éventrés, on avait trouvé des précédents. D'autres familles s'étaient regroupées avec la première. Hux était entré en jeu, et Ben avait disparu le temps que les choses se tassent.

– Profites-en pour relire l'intégrale de Shakespeare, reprit Hux, et surtout, évite de faire des remous. C'est possible pour toi, big guy ?

Ben ne répondit pas. Quelque chose le turplupinait. Il lâcha un soupir étouffé que Hux entendit distinctement :

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Il y a... il y a cette fille.

– Quelle fille ? Est-elle majeure, Ben ?! Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec une mineure ! Je suis déjà en train d'éteindre le feu ici, ne commence pas à allumer un incendie de l'autre côté !

– Elle est majeure, c'est bon. Elle m'intimide, c'est tout.

Hux sentit le changement de ton, et fronça les sourcils.

– Ah okay, tu demandes à parler à ton pote Armie et à laisser de côté Maître Hux ! Très bien. Je t'écoute. Dis moi tout sur cette fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Jusque là, Ben avait à peine répondu aux questions de Hux, lâchant un mot ou deux comme à contre-coeur. Mais soudain, la digue se rompit.

– Elle s'appelle Rey. Elle est serveuse dans le  _ diner _ local, elle a des yeux pétillants et j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me haïsse parce qu'à l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle j'ai perdu mes moyens. Je déteste perdre mes moyens.

– Ouh, c'est du sérieux... Vous sortez ensemble ?

– Non, puisque j'ai bien tout mis en place pour m'assurer que ça n'arrive pas.

Hux poussa un soupir :

– Ne me dis pas que tu as enfilé ton costard de connard, comme avec Bazine !

Bazine, cette fille de Yale qui avait fasciné Ben tout en ne lui adressant pas un regard. Pour attirer son attention il avait tout tenté, y compris devenir un super-connard. C'était plus facile de s'en faire haïr qu'aimer et au moins, elle lui prêtait attention. 

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui valait bien un aveu. Hux leva les yeux au ciel :

– T'as fait quoi ? Les pick-up lines ? Critiquer sa vie ? Cracher sur Bergville ? Tout ça à la fois ? Oh Ben ! Répond moi !

Pas de réponse.

– T'es vraiment un gamin quand tu t'y mets, gronda l'avocat. Quel tort t'a causé cette pauvre fille pour que tu t'acharnes sur elle avec tes phrases de merde et ton comportement à quatre  _ cents _ ? Tu veux un procès pour harcèlement à Bergville, tu t'es dit que tu ne me payais pas encore assez cher ?

– Non, je... j'ai perdu mes moyens. Je voulais l'impressionner, c'est tout. Mais je crois qu'elle me déteste pour de bon, maintenant... Après quelques semaines à la harceler comme le dernier des rednecks.

– T'as une petite bite.

– Je... quoi ?

– Tu m'as bien entendu, Ben Solo. T'as une petite bite. C'est les petites bites qui harcèlent les femmes. Si t'étais un médecin sûr de lui et de son charme, t'aurais pas besoin de te comporter comme un thug de bas étage. Est-ce que tu es sûr de ton charme ?

– J'étais sûr de mon charme... avant Rey.

– Est-ce que tu as une petite bite ?

– Tu as vu ma bite, et elle est plus grosse que la tienne, Hux, répondit Ben, légèrement outré par ces allégations mensongères. 

– Alors ce jour-là il faisait quand même particulièrement froid, mais admettons ! objecta Hux. Docteur Solo, tu as du charme et *pas* une petite bite. Donc tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton numéro de ouin-ouin à la con, présenter tes excuses à la dame, cesser de critiquer son cadre de vie, cesser de te foutre à dos tous les habitants du bourg, arrêter d'exiger du whisky japonais comme tu en as l'habitude quand tu décides de jouer les snobs alors que tu n'aimes même pas ça, et te donner la peine de faire sa connaissance. Pour de vrai. T'intéresser à elle, à sa vie, à ses passions, à ses amies. Et si elle t'envoie chier, tu respectes et tu la fermes. Capisce ?

– Je suppose, oui.

– Parfait, je t'enverrai ma facture de conseiller conjugal. Tu me diras comment ça progresse.

Ben s'apprêtait à répondre quand on frappa à sa porte. Il abrégea la conversation et jeta un regard par l’oeilleton. Son coeur s’emballa : c'était justement Rey, et elle avait l’air affolé. 

– Rey ? dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que quelqu’un est blessé ?

Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées sur ses avant-bras. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’observer le dessin de ses muscles, sous la peau, et en fut troublée. 

– Monsieur Solo, dit-elle, n’osant l’appeler Ben au vu des circonstances. Il y a un regroupement au  _ diner _ et… je pense que vous devriez y participer.

– Un regroupement ? Est-ce que vous comptez m’inviter à une partie de Bingo locale, princesse ? Parce que je suis occupé.

Et voilà. Voilà qu’il se remettait à la prendre de haut, paternaliste, condescendant. Le regard de Rey se durcit et il regretta aussitôt son attitude. Elle était visiblement préoccupée. Quelle info lui manquait-il pour saisir la situation ? Il inspira profondément.

– Pardonnez-moi. Des soucis… perso. Quel genre de regroupement ?

– Le genre que vous ne devriez pas louper. Dans votre intérêt.

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Ben caressa l’idée de lui claquer la porte au nez. Au moins, il n’aurait pas à affronter ce regard, à chercher sa respiration. Face à Rey, il se sentait vulnérable, et il avait horreur de ça.

“Arrête ton numéro et intéresse toi à elle” lui avait ordonné Hux.

C’était maintenant ou jamais.

Il tendit la main pour saisir sa veste.

– Très bien. Vous ne seriez pas venue frapper chez moi pendant votre service si ce n'était pas important. Allons-y. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rien de tel que les conseils d'un ami pour se remettre sur le droit chemin !  
> On va peut-être FINALEMENT réussir à faire de Ben le gentleman que Rey mérite, vous ne croyez pas ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le procès !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de [Ponyonewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt)

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, Ben suivait d’un pas déterminé la jeune serveuse. Elle lui jetait par moment un regard étrange qu’elle s’empressait de détourner dès qu’il posait les yeux sur elle. Il avait été idiot et incroyablement horripilant ces derniers jours, et il s’en voulait à présent, surtout après le discours que lui avait fait Armitage. En poussant la porte du  _ Vieux Jar Jar _ , Rey se retourna vers lui et lui glissa à voix basse :

- Ça risque d’être mouvementé, alors pas de blagues mal placées, c’est dans votre intérêt.

- Qui fait des blagues mal placées ? plaisanta-t-il sur le même ton.

Rey fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites avant d’entrer complètement dans le bar, laissant presque retomber la porte sur le visage de Ben. Inspirant profondément pour se donner de la contenance, il pénétra dans le pub, rejoignant son tabouret habituel. Étrangement, dès son entrée, toutes les conversations s’arrêtèrent et on le dévisagea sans gêne dans un silence pesant et désagréable. Une fois assis, le verre que Rey venait de lui servir dans la main droite, il se retourna vers l’attroupement avec un sourire provocateur sur le visage.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il au rassemblement.

- Vous êtes un escroc ! Une ordure de la pire espèce ! s’écria Ackbar, pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

Ah, c’était donc cela la raison pour laquelle Rey était venue le chercher, la raison de sa bienveillance à son écart : elle avait entendu ce qui se disait sur lui et elle n’avait pas pu rester là sans rien faire. Il se sentit encore plus bête d’avoir joué les charmeurs de bas étage…

- Je vous demande pardon ? s’étonna Ben, en relevant un sourcil.

- Vous avez tué le vieux Yoda, et maintenant je suis pratiquement sûr que vous allez chercher à tous nous liquider, une fois que vous nous aurez vidé les poches !

- Tu exagères Barthélémy ! Tu deviens ridicule ! intervint Mon Mothma

Au moins il y en avait une dans le groupe qui n’adhérait pas aux propos du vieil amiral. Ben quitta son assise pour s’avancer vers le corbeau diffamateur. Ce dernier se redressa un peu plus, sans doute parce qu’il était conscient que sa stature faisait peine à voir face à celle de Benjamin. Mais le vieux était teigneux et il n’était pas près de terminer la discussion de cette façon.

- Vous arrivez de la grande ville avec vos grands airs, mais vous ne me faites pas peur ! Je vous ai démasqué !

- Ah vraiment ? Et qu’avez-vous découvert ? demanda le jeune homme, feignant l’étonnement.

- Que vous êtes ici pour une bonne raison ! Personne ne serait parti de New-York avec la conscience tranquille, encore moins un gosse de riche comme vous ! Vous faites partie de ces pourritures qui se pensent au-dessus des lois, au-dessus des honnêtes gens !

Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de Benjamin. Décidément, c’était de mieux en mieux… Le pire dans ce discours antipathique, c’était qu’il avait en partie raison : il avait fui New-York pour se terrer ici dans le but d’échapper au tumulte des accusations. Mais en temps que jeune médecin, il ne regrettait pas d’être venu en aide à ses patientes. Des gamines pas encore majeures, déjà fiancées au plus offrant, des jeunes femmes qui ne demandaient qu’à pouvoir vivre, tomber amoureuses, s’amuser et à qui on refusait la liberté et l’éducation soi-disant pour les faire avancer sur le chemin du Seigneur… Alors non, cela ne lui pesait pas sur la conscience, et si c’était à refaire, il le referait. Sur ce point-là, Ackbar se trompait : ce à quoi il voulait échapper, c’était au jugement des ignorants et des soit disant bien-pensants, pas à la faute qu’on lui reprochait. Ben fit un pas de plus vers son opposant, sentant une colère lui tordre le vendre. Mais une nouvelle fois, Mon intervint.

- Bart, tu vas trop loin !

- Vous croyez que parce qu’on vit dans un bled paumé, on n’est pas capable de comprendre ce genre de choses ? demanda l’amiral, d’un ton tranchant.

- Visiblement pas, étant donné les idioties que vous déblatérez depuis dix minutes… asséna Ben.

- On ne veut pas de soucis, on est une ville tranquille, on n’a pas besoin d’ennuis ! précisa un vieil homme assis un peu plus loin.

Le reste du groupe acquiesça, lançant quelques petites exclamations d’approbations. Bon sang, mais quel endroit merdique ! Il avait vraiment atterri dans le fin-fond du monde. Serrant les poings, Ben s’apprêtait à déverser quelques paroles acides quand une voix claire et mélodieuse s’éleva de derrière le bar.

- Il n’y avait aucun souci avant votre intervention, Ackbar !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rey, et Ben se risqua à la regarder avec attention. Elle semblait tellement forte, déterminée et sincère. Et elle venait d’intervenir en sa faveur, ce qui était pour le moins inattendu. Oui elle l’avait prévenu, oui elle l’avait emmené ici pour qu’il puisse se défendre, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle prenne son parti, surtout après son comportement…

- Alors tu prends sa défense ? s’écria l’amiral. Tu vis ici depuis que t’es môme mais tu t’es entichée du premier venu qui arrive de la grande ville ?

- Je ne me suis entichée de personne, espèce de grosse barrique mal éduquée ! s’emporta-t-elle. Tu fais ton rassemblement stupide dans mon bar, et tu penses sincèrement que je vais rester là sans rien dire ?

- Donc tu es de son côté ! pesta un autre.

- Vous avez la mémoire courte, pas vrai ? Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que c’est un rassemblement de ce genre qui a fait fuir le docteur Pirasse ? Le docteur Crossa ? Est-ce qu’on parle de Lydua, Gorasse, Mardlo, Krever ? Ou encore la dernière en date : Uldo ?

- S’ils partent, c’est qu’ils ont des choses à se reprocher ! Et qu’ils ne sont pas capables de s’adapter aux règles de notre ville !

Une grande partie du groupe approuva les paroles d’Ackbar, et il en était fier. Au même moment, Poe passa la porte et après un regard surpris lancé à l’attroupement, il rejoignit le bar pour s’installer sur l’un des tabourets. Rey eut un rire jaune face aux propos du vieil homme avant de lui répondre :

- Quelles règles ? Celles qui m’obligent à te trainer jusqu’à chez toi une fois par semaine ? Celles qui me forcent à ramasser le bazar que vous mettez après vos soirées poker ? Ou peut-être celles qui me rappellent que tu me dois encore une ardoise complète pour le mois dernier !

La jeune serveuse lâcha violemment le torchon qu’elle tenait sur le comptoir avant de venir se poster aux côtés de Benjamin, les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine. Elle en était presque imposante, et ce malgré sa petite taille.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi…lui glissa Ben.

- Le rapport, c’est que personne n’est exempt de défaut ! Pas moi, pas vous, ni aucune des personnes présentes ! Mais ça ne nous donne pas le droit de lui faire un procès ! Le vieux Yoda, tout le monde s’en fichait !

- Comment oses-tu ! vociféra Ackbar.

Elle était furieuse, les yeux brillants d’indignation. Ce fut à son tour de pointer un doigt accusateur sur le vieil homme.

- Toi, comment oses-tu ? Pas un seul d’entre vous ne lui a rendu visite ces derniers mois ! Pas un seul d’entre vous n’a pris de ses nouvelles, ne s’est inquiété pour lui ou pour ses bêtes ! C’est Rose qui s’est chargée de tout ça, à dormir trois heures par nuit pour être certaine qu’il puisse finir convenablement sa vie ! Et ça vous arrange maintenant de jouer les indignés en disant que vous avez perdu un ami ! Ça vous va bien de dire que la mort de Yoda est de la faute de Ben, alors qu’aucun de vous n’a bougé le petit doigt !

- Mais il n’a rien fait pour aider ! intervint une petite femme assise à droite de Mon.

- Et qu’est-ce que vous auriez voulu que je fasse ? se défendit Ben. J’ai agi au mieux, et je peux vous assurer qu’il n’a pas souffert, mais étant donné son âge, je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup plus !

- Vous êtes un incompétent !

Mais quelle personne désagréable ! Comment pouvait-il encore avoir des amis en étant aussi insupportable ? Ben eut un mouvement de recul, plus choqué par la bêtise de l’amiral que par ses propos en eux-mêmes. Finalement ce fut la voix grave de Poe qui mis fin à cette discussion ridicule :

- Et toi, tu commences à fatiguer tout le monde !

Cette intervention termina d’agacer le vieux Ackbar qui, serrant les poings, tourna les talons pour quitter le bar, suivit par quelques hommes. Le reste du groupe se dispersa et Mon s’excusa auprès de Benjamin et de Rey pour le comportement des autres. La jeune serveuse lui accorda un sourire tendre avant de retourner derrière le comptoir, donnant au passage un coup de poing amical dans le bras de Ben. 

D’un pas légèrement chancelant, il retrouva son tabouret et son verre qu’il but d’un trait. Sans qu’il ne demande quoi que ce soit, Rey lui servit un nouveau whisky.

- C’est la maison qui offre, dit-elle

- Je savais que vous aviez succombé à mon charme, princesse.

A-BRU-TI !! Il avait envie de se mettre des claques mentales. Décidément, il était vraiment le plus nul qui soit pour sortir un truc pareil après qu’elle ait pris sa défense devant tous ses voisins. Elle lui lança un regard noir, qui signifiait très clairement qu’elle se retenait de ne pas lui mettre une gifle avant de se détourner de lui. Mais Ben se pencha par-dessus le bar et la retint par le bras, avec une expression désolée sur le visage.

- Non, attendez, pardon ! Je…

- Excusez-vous, vite ! Trouvez un moyen de vous rattraper pour que je ne vous jette pas dehors ! fulmina-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, je suis stupide et complètement affligeant quand il s’agit de…

- De communiquer normalement avec un autre être humain ?

Rey se dégagea de sa prise avec force, mais contre toute attente, elle attendit qu’il s’explique. Elle faisait preuve d’une patience avec lui qui dépassait presque l’entendement. Ben se rassit convenablement sur son siège, baissant le regard comme un enfant qu’on réprimande.

- Non… souffla-t-il

- Alors quoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre pour discuter avec les femmes… avoua-t-il.

Il espérait sincèrement que sa franchise lui permettrait de se rattraper auprès d’elle. Il lui devait bien ça. En relevant ses yeux vers elle, il constata qu’elle le détaillait d’un air étonné, ne s’attendant visiblement pas à une révélation de la sorte.

- Les femmes ? répéta-t-elle. Pourtant je ne vous jamais entendu faire ce genre de blagues lourdes à Rose. C’est parce que j’ai l’air stupide ou aguicheuse que vous me parlez comme à un morceau de viande ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Vous êtes très bien, je vous trouve superbe ! Enfin je veux dire… Ce que je veux dire c’est…

- Est-ce que je vous intimide ? le coupa-t-elle soudain.

Ben déglutit avec difficulté et eut l’impression de sentir tout son sang quitter son visage. En face de lui, les joues de Rey prirent une légère teinte rosée devant la réaction du jeune homme. Puis un sourire joyeux illumina ses traits.

- Vous, Benjamin Organa Solo, grand médecin de New-York, du haut de vos 1 m 85, vous êtes perdu face à une petite barmaid texane comme moi ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette nouvelle technique de drague ?

- Ce n’est pas une technique c’est juste…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre pour s’empêcher de laisser échapper des paroles qu’il regretterait ensuite. Mais Rey n’était pas près de laisser tomber cette conversation. Elle s’accouda au bar, face à lui, posant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Alors expliquez-moi…

- Ce n’est pas intéressant…

- Si, j’ai envie de savoir.

Ben inspira profondément, but une gorgée d’alcool pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer :

- Quand je rencontre une fille qui… qui me plait, que je trouve intéressante, je… je panique, et je me dis que c’est bien plus simple de la faire fuir plutôt que de faire en sorte qu’elle s’intéresse à moi. En fait, je préfère qu’elle me déteste d'emblée …

- Pourquoi ? s’étonna-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je suppose que c’est pour qu’elle ne se rende pas compte de combien je suis vide et pathétique.

Le sourire de la belle serveuse se fana, et ses iris le fixèrent avec un peu plus d’intensité. Elle se redressa lentement, plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

- Vous me trouvez bizarre, pas vrai ? soupira-t-il.

- Non, je trouve ça triste de penser comme ça…

- Comme disait ma mère : « Tout mieux que l’abandon ».

Benjamin baissa de nouveau les yeux, buvant distraitement son whisky japonais. Voilà, il venait de jouer cartes sur table et maintenant elle allait partir en courant. C’était souvent comme ça que ça se passait quand il se dévoilait. On le trouvait ennuyant, déprimant, solitaire, pitoyable même parfois… Mais il se trompait sur une chose : Rey n’était pas comme les autres filles. Alors elle reprit la parole d’une voix assurée pour dire : 

- Ok, je vous propose un truc : vous me remerciez d’avoir pris votre défense aujourd’hui, vous sortez de mon bar et vous rentrez à nouveau en faisant comme si c’était la première fois que vous découvriez le Vieux Jar Jar.

- Là tout de suite ? s’étonna-t-il.

- C’est à prendre ou à laisser Benjamin Organa Solo.

Il la fixa un moment. Après tout, il n’avait rien à perdre à se comporter comme quelqu’un de poli et de civilisé avec elle. C’était même plutôt le contraire.

- Merci pour votre aide Rey, et merci de m’avoir prévenu…

- Pas de problème, sourit-elle

Il quitta donc son assise pour sortir du Vieux Jar Jar, retenant pour la première fois la porte grinçante. Il remit rapidement ses cheveux en place, aplatis du mieux qu’il put les plis de sa chemise, puis, après une inspiration, il retrouva l’air chaud du bar. Rey lui adressa une expression heureuse, feignant de le voir pour la première fois. Elle avait débarrassé son verre et passait un coup de chiffon sur le bois vernis. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il s’accouda sur le bar, affichant un sourire timide.

- Bonsoir, dit-il.

- Bonsoir, qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Qu’est-ce que vous avez comme bière brune ?

La surprise sur le visage de la belle serveuse laissa rapidement place à une mine joyeuse et soulagée. Et le cœur de Ben s’accéléra brusquement.

- Une Spencer, ça vous irait ? proposa-t-elle.

- Ce serait parfait.

En trottinant presque, elle partit lui servir sa bière. Au bout du bar, Poe et Rose observaient la scène avec un certain amusement. Mais Benjamin choisit de les ignorer, se concentrant sur la jeune femme aux boucles chocolat qui revenait vers lui alors qu’il s’asseyait.

- Je m’appelle Benjamin, je suis le nouveau médecin, annonça-t-il.

- Enchantée, je suis Rey, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la serra et il eut l’impression de sentir son cœur s’envoler au contact de ses doigts.

- Juste Rey ? demanda-il alors que sa paume quittait la sienne.

- Juste Rey.

- Alors je serai Ben, juste Ben.

- Ben… murmura-t-elle.

Un frisson remonta le long de l’échine du docteur, et il lui accorda un sourire sincère et ému. Il était définitivement en train de tomber amoureux…

- Alors ? Ça n’était pas si difficile, n’est-ce pas ? rit-elle, plus heureuse que jamais.

- Non, c’était bien mieux ainsi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau départ !!!!!!!!!! Allez Ben, tu vas y arriver ! (et tu as beaucoup de chance que Rey soit si patiente avec toi !)
> 
> N'oubliez pas, un commentaire ça donne du bonheur, et c'est gratuit !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un dîner "improvisé" au restaurant chinois ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Bijoux0814, qui n'a pas de compte sur AO3 mais qui participe activement à la vie du groupe, notamment par de très beaux dessins, et qui s'est lancée dans cette petite aventure !

Plusieurs jours passèrent après ce faux procès du jeune Dr Organa Solo, chacun d’eux ponctués par sa visite quotidienne au bar de la petite ville.

Un rituel si réconfortant installé si vite fit penser à Ben qu’il était finalement assez facile de tomber dans l’alcoolisme…

A moins que le réconfort ne vienne pas de la boisson mais plutôt de la manière dont elle est servie…

Conscient de cette vérité, il franchit une fois de plus la porte grinçante de l’établissement, se retrouva enveloppé de l’odeur âcre du vieux mobilier et en même temps nez à nez avec Rose qui s’apprêtait à sortir.

Malgré un salut gêné de sa part, la petite jeune femme lui sauta presque au cou pour lui souhaiter à la fois un bonjour et une bonne soirée, s’excusant de seulement le croiser, prétextant avoir des choses à faire.

Ben ne put s’empêcher de penser que ces gens « de la campagne » font rapidement preuve d’une cordialité qui semblait bien sincère, contrairement aux New Yorkais des quartiers les plus hypés, dont le sourire de façade cache bien souvent de sombres jugements.

Rey l’accueillit avec la même sincérité dans les yeux, ce qui avait pour effet de le désarçonner quotidiennement, mais peut-être sentit-elle son malaise car elle lui lança « Alors Docteur, personne n’est mort aujourd’hui ?! ».

Il la regarda tout d’abord un peu choqué puis saisit ensuite la blague au vol et lui répondit : « à part mon orgueil, un peu plus chaque jour, non… heureusement »

Sirotant sa bière chaleureusement servie par la jeune femme, il se tortillait sur son siège, visiblement pas totalement à l’aise; Poe, présent dans le bar en cette fin d’après-midi, vint à son secours en le saluant : « Bonjour Docteur ! Comment ça va ? Les vieux du village ne vous font pas trop de misères ?

- Bonjour Poe, appelez-moi Ben je vous en prie, je n’ai pas 60 ans, et comme vous pouvez le voir, les anciens n’ont pas encore eu ma peau, ni moi la leur, contrairement aux plans qu’ils pensaient que j’avais…

- Ha, oubliez ça s’il vous plaît, ils ont monté cette histoire pour vous montrer qu’ici c’est chez eux, mais ils n’ont pas un mauvais fond vous savez. »

Visiblement encore contrariée par cette histoire, Rey ne souriait plus, Poe en la voyant ainsi lui glissa doucement « allez ma douce, t’inquiète pas pour tous leurs bobards ! »

Avec lassitude elle lui répondit que ces manières de répandre des rumeurs la fatiguait.

Poe s’excusa de les quitter tous deux et sorti en lâchant qu’il avait un « rencard », appuyé d’un gros clin d’œil.

Sans prendre la peine d’échanger des banalités avec Rey, Ben déclara soudainement : “ Vous avez du vin ici ?

\- Il doit me rester une bouteille de vin blanc que je vous le déconseille fortement.

\- Du vin rouge?

\- Non. Vous vous êtes cru dans un bar à vin en France mon cher Monsieur?

\- Ah pardonnez-moi, j’ai fait erreur en effet, j’avais oublié l’espace d’un instant que nous étions dans ce beau Texas…” déclara-t-il, un peu taquin.

Rey sourit, ce qui apporta chaleur et courage dans le coeur de Ben qui demanda alors : “ ça vous dirait d’aller dîner quelque part, où ils servent du vin?”

Un peu prise au dépourvu, mais elle en avait vu d’autres, la jeune femme répondit qu’elle en serait ravie, mais qu’il devrait attendre la fermeture de son bar, à 21h30.

Trop heureux de sa réponse, Ben lui dit qu’il avait tout son temps, et pour lui prouver, se leva pour s’installer dans un fauteuil bas ailleurs dans le bar, et sortit son Ordinateur portable pour travailler un peu. 

Sans trop en laisser paraître Rey était enchantée à l’idée d’abandonner un peu ce lieu miteux, mais ne put s’empêcher d’envisager les arrières pensés de Ben Organo Solo : était-il un jeune homme normal avec quelques (petits ?) problèmes de communication, un tueur en série qui profiterait du calme de la bourgade pour l’assassiner et la découper en morceaux, ou juste un gros con ?

Laissant une possibilité à chacune des ces trois affirmations, elle déclara haut et fort vers 21h que vu le calme plat qui régnait dans le bar ce soir-là, elle fermait plus tôt, et qu’ils pouvaient par conséquent aller dîner.

Ben prit ses affaires et dit : « Allons-y ! Mais où au fait ?

- Dans la ville voisine, environ à 10 km, il y a un resto chinois pas cher et qui ouvre tard me semble-t-il.

- Ça marche, vous êtes véhiculée ou on prend ma voiture ? »

A cet instant, Rey calcula pour la première fois le niveau de vie potentiel du médecin devant elle : il devait bien gagner sa vie, même ici , il devait forcément avoir une belle bagnole, et Rey adorait les belles bagnoles, de tout type, les récentes, les anciennes, de collection, etc…Elle se dit donc que pour une fois elle aimerait s’installer dans un véhicule luxueux, pour voir ce que ça fait…

“ Je suis un peu crevée de ma journée, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien que vous nous y ameniez…

\- Avec plaisir, je n’ai pas l’occasion de conduire beaucoup, vu qu’ici tout est à 50 m de distance…

\- Eh ben là on va lui faire prendre la poussière de la campagne profonde vous allez voir, lui répondit malicieusement Rey.”

Et en effet, il leur suffit de quelques toutes petites minutes de marche pour atteindre le carrosse de Ben, qui la laissa sans voix : « Je vous imaginais dans une voiture moins…. Collector.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre New York quoi, classe, sobre et extrêmement onéreuse !

\- Elle appartenait à mon père, c’est un modèle des années 70.

\- Elle est magnifique, vraiment. »

Sans donner plus de détail, il invita Rey à s’installer, lui ouvrant la portière de son côté, avant de s’installer au volant ; cette épave, pensa-t-il, n’était en effet pas luxueuse, et c’était bien le but, Hux lui avait conseillé de voyager avec celle-ci plutôt qu’avec une de ses sublimes voitures de luxe qu’il possédait alors à New York, histoire de se fondre dans le décor...

« Tu ne voudrais pas que j’y aille en tracteur non plus ? avait-il dit à son ami.

\- Ah ça t’irait bien je suis sûr ! Un homme de la bonne société comme toi, habillé en bleu de travail, du cambouis plein les mains…

\- Ta gueule. »

Ce souvenir l’assombrit un peu, ce que Rey remarqua, comme toujours vu qu’elle l’observait, et elle décida de lui faire la conversation pour faire diversion :

« Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Si vous me demandez ça je vais être obligé de faire pareil avec vous, et c’est impoli de questionner une dame sur son âge …

\- Oh passez moi votre numéro de troubadour, c’est histoire de parler rien de plus !

-30.

-Vous faites plus. Enfin pas physiquement je veux dire, mais … on a l’impression que vous avez 100 ans dans vos yeux… »

C’était bien la première fois qu’on lui faisait ce genre de remarque, compliment, critique ?

A bien analyser ça, c’est vrai qu’il s’était toujours senti en décalage de maturité avec son entourage, il ne pensait pas qu’une « provinciale » comme elle oserait le lui dire cependant…

“Dirigez-vous vers la ville d’Eden, suivez ce panneau, lui indiqua Rey.

\- On y trouvera un resto ou un jardin?

\- ?

\- D’Eden , un jardin d’Eden… ça s’appelle une blague Rey.

\- J’avais saisi merci, j’ai peut-être pas fait médecine mais je connais les références bibliques.

\- Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas être condescendant .

\- D’accord.

\- D’accord quoi?

\- D’accord je vous pardonne, lui souffla t-elle avec lassitude”

Ben pensa à ce moment qu’elle devait être vraiment fatiguée, ou agacée par lui, ou les deux, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir accepté son invitation?

Il devrait lui parler là, lui dire le genre trucs que se disent les gens normaux, mais quoi? la météo, son boulot, ses goûts? ah oui ça c’est bien ses goûts, c’est quelque chose qui l'intéressait vraiment. 

“Alors vous aimez la gastronomie chinoise?

\- J’aime tout en fait, je ne suis pas difficile, je ne l’ai jamais été d’ailleurs.

\- Continuez à bien manger alors si ça vous fait plaisir, ça n’a pas l’air de jouer sur votre silhouette.

Elle rougit.

\- Je veux dire euh... vous avez de la chance vous savez, car en tant que médecin je vois beaucoup de personnes avec des désordres alimentaires et ça peut aller très loin vous savez…”

_Mais quel con_ ! Comme s’il ne pouvait pas laisser le compliment sur son physique glisser tout seul, il a fallu qu’il en rajoute une couche médicale!

“J’ai 20 ans. je suppose que c’est pour ça que je peux manger n’importe quoi sans vraiment grossir. Quand j’aurai des enfants ça sera surement moins drôle…

\- Vous voulez des enfants?

\- Ah ben pas là tout de suite maintenant, mais oui un jour j’aimerais bien.”

Ce fut au tour de Ben de rougir.

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant indiqué par Rey, cependant ils s'aperçurent vite qu’il était fermé.

“Mais quel bled de merde! s’exclama Rey

Que n’aurait-elle pas donné pour être à New york actuellement (pourquoi New York d'ailleurs?) ou dans une grande ville où tout est ouvert 24h/24…

\- Ça ferme tôt dans le coin… dit Ben.

\- Je suis désolée, je vous ai fait vous déplacer jusqu’ici pour rien, dit-elle dépitée.

Son air sincèrement navrée toucha Ben et il réfléchit à une solution... pittoresque :

\- Et si on pique-niquait ?

\- Premièrement avez-vous remarqué qu'il faisait nuit? Deuxièmement, nous n’avons rien à manger!

\- La supérette de cette station essence doit bien vendre des chips et du coca non?

\- Avec si peu on va nourrir un grand gaillard comme vous?

\- Le plaisir de notre conversation sera mon repas !”

Cette fois, Rey ne prit pas la mouche face à cette remarque de drague un peu bancale, car elle voulait sincèrement y croire, que quelqu’un pourrait avoir de l'intérêt à discuter avec elle.

Alors elle lui sourit, un large sourire, et un feu inattendu s’embrasa en Ben, d'autant plus quand elle ajouta : “Allons acheter des cochonneries à grignoter et installons-nous sous les étoiles alors!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est compliqué d'improviser un rendez-vous quand on ne vit pas dans une grande ville !  
> Bon, vous pensez que Rey aime BIEN se poser dans la voiture du beau docteur, ou alors elle aime BEAUCOUP ? Et comment ça va se passer ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le pique-nique sous les étoiles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de [Luciefée](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciefee/works)

Sans grande surprise, le petit magasin ne proposait pas un choix varié d’aliments, mais Rey entra dans la supérette l’eau à la bouche. Elle était affamée ! Si elle ne mangeait pas rapidement, elle allait bientôt se transformer en Gremlins et elle ne voulait pas que Benjamin soit témoin de son humeur massacrante quand elle avait l’estomac vide.

Au contraire, elle voulait passer la meilleure soirée possible avec lui. Ses débuts à Bergville avaient peut-être été catastrophiques, mais Rey croyait que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance. Déjà presque un mois s’était écoulé depuis son arrivée, et à mesure que le masque du “connard-de-la-ville-lourdeau-et-arrogant” tombait, elle devait bien reconnaître que Benjamin Organa Solo ne la laissait pas indifférente. Pas du tout même !

Pendant qu’il fouillait les rayons à la recherche de nourriture à son goût, elle prit un paquet XXL de tortillas au chili ainsi que deux bocaux de la fameuse et délicieuse “Chef Falco’s Salsa”. Elle attrapa aussi une grande boîte de salade au maïs et au poulet, du coca évidemment, et elle trouva même une bouteille de Texas Tempranillo, un vin rouge produit au centre de l’État. À 20 ans, elle n’avait pas le droit d’acheter ou de consommer de l’alcool, mais comme c’était le docteur qui invitait, elle se dit que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Et puis, si le prix donnait une quelconque indication sur la qualité du breuvage, il allait probablement apprécier.

Benjamin arriva justement derrière elle et demanda :

\- Excusez-moi, vous pensez que je peux trouver des légumes, ou des fruits ?

Elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire moqueur :

\- Pourquoi  _ docteur _ , vous êtes inquiet pour votre taux de cholestérol ?

\- Et bien, contrairement à  _ certaines _ , dit-il en la regardant fixement, je dois faire un peu attention, oui. Tout le monde n’a pas la chance de pouvoir manger tout et n’importe quoi sans en subir les conséquences.

Elle fronça les sourcils et riposta, surprise :

\- Attendez, vous n’êtes pas complexé quand-même ? Un grand gars comme vous, avec vos épaules et vos bras musclés… Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi !

Au moment où elle lui disait ces mots, elle se rendit compte de la bombe qu’elle venait de lâcher et elle se mit à rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. C’était une chose de l’admirer du coin de l’oeil quand il sirotait sa bière au comptoir, mais c’en était une toute autre de reconnaître à voix haute, et devant lui, qu’il y avait de quoi admirer justement. 

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait et s’avança vers elle, l’air de rien :

\- Attendez, serait-ce un compliment que j’entends ? Pour moi ? Vous voulez dire que appréciez ce que vous voyez ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et soupira avant de riposter :

\- Arrêtez de dire n’importe quoi et prenez plutôt quelques pomelos là, sur la gauche. Je vais m’occuper du dessert et demander s’il y a des couverts et des serviettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la station service avec deux sacs remplis de victuailles. Le vendeur leur avait lancé des sourires entendus et suggéré un panorama, à quelques minutes de voiture. “Un endroit très romantique, surtout les soirs de pleine lune” avait-il cru bon préciser. Rey aurait bien voulu lui mettre une baffe, mais son ventre gargouillait et elle voulait absolument pouvoir déguster la Pecan Pie qu’elle avait choisie.

Pendant le court trajet jusqu’à l’endroit indiqué, Benjamin n’évoqua ni les remarques faites sur son physique, ni les suggestions du vendeur quant à leur relation, et elle en fut reconnaissante. Assez rapidement, il tourna sur la droite et ils se retrouvèrent sur un genre d’esplanade qui dominait toute la vallée. On pouvait admirer à peu près le même point de vue depuis Bergville, mais il fallait reconnaître que, dans le calme de la nuit et sous la lumière de la Lune, ça faisait son petit effet.

\- C’est vrai que c’est beau, avoua le docteur en arrêtant sa voiture. En tout cas, ça change des gratte-ciels et des lumières de la ville. 

\- Et oui, on voit très bien les étoiles ! Vous voyez que tout n’est pas à jeter par ici, répondit la jeune femme, plus détendue.

\- Alors ça, je n’en ai jamais douté, répliqua-t-il d’une voix douce en se tournant légèrement vers elle.

Dans la semi-obscurité, elle ne voyait qu’une partie de son visage mais il semblait plus jeune, plus apaisé aussi, et elle le trouva une fois de plus très séduisant. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors elle sourit. Au bout de quelques instants, pour dissiper la tension qui s’installait entre eux, elle demanda d’un ton plus sec que ce qu’elle voulait :

\- Bon, je ne voudrais pas être impolie mais j’ai un peu faim. On reste dans votre voiture ou vous voulez profiter du paysage ?

\- Les nuits sont assez douces je trouve. En tout cas, il fait bien meilleur qu’à New York pour un début de mois d’avril. Ça vous convient si on mange dehors ? Je crois que j’ai une couverture dans le coffre.

\- C’est parfait ! s’exclama-t-elle en sortant avec le pique-nique.

Ils s’installèrent sur un petit plateau pierreux, devant la voiture, au milieu de grands rochers. Un endroit idéal pour contempler la vue.

Rey déballa la nourriture sur le plaid qui leur servait de nappe, et après avoir ouvert un bocal de sauce, elle se jeta sur le paquet de chips, sous le regard amusé de Ben qui essayait d’éplucher son pamplemousse sans s’en mettre plein les doigts. Dès la première bouchée, la brunette poussa un soupir de contentement qui fit chauffer les joues de Benjamin. Il l’admira quelques instants engloutir ses chips à une vitesse record, avant de rigoler doucement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur, puis elle se mit à sourire.

\- Si j’avais su que quelques tortillas vous rendraient si heureuse, je n’aurais pas proposé un dîner au restaurant, taquina le beau brun.

\- Ce n’est pas tellement les chips, c’est la sauce, répondit Rey avec enthousiasme. Vous devriez la goûter, c’est une tuerie !

\- J’ai peur que ça tue mon estomac oui ! Ce n’est pas trop piquant ?

Rey se moqua carrément de lui.

\- La nourriture locale est trop relevée pour vous, monsieur Organa Solo ?

\- Disons que je ne suis pas encore bien habitué à tout ce piment dans les spécialités du coin, répliqua Ben. J’imagine que je vais finir par m’y faire, mais il faut me laisser du temps.

\- Essayez au moins ! reprit sa voisine. Si ça brûle un peu, vous boirez du coca et ça passera.

\- Je préfèrerais éviter le coca si c’est possible.

\- Rhooo, vous êtes incorrigible. Arrêtez de faire la fine bouche et mangez ! ordonna la jeune femme.

Ben se hâta d’obéir et sembla d’abord apprécier, au point d’en reprendre. Puis tout à coup, il rougit et mit sa main devant la bouche pour s’empêcher de tousser. Rey éclata alors franchement de rire, et tout en s’excusant, elle prit son pomelos et commença à lui tendre des quartiers de fruit pour qu’il puisse soulager un peu sa langue. Il la remercia entre deux quintes de toux puis respira un grand coup.

\- Oh mon dieu, mais c’est super fort ! Vous vous êtes arrangée avec les habitants du village pour m’éliminer sans laisser de traces, c’est ça ? plaisanta-t-il en se raclant la gorge. 

Puis il poursuivit en parlant avec un mauvais accent texan, alors que Rey continuait à rire de bon coeur :

\- J’imagine bien les discussions de comptoir : “Quel genre de docteur ne dévore pas quelques piments crus au petit-déjeuner ?”, “Pas étonnant qu’il n’ait pas tenu le choc !”, ou encore les titres des journaux de la ville : “Tué par la gastronomie locale : le crime parfait !”

Ce fut au tour de Rey de perdre sa respiration à cause du fou rire qui la secouait. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer, et la jeune femme balbutia en essuyant les petites larmes qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux :

\- Aaaaaah, mais que serait la vie sans quelques épices ? En tout cas, vous avez raison, vous devez prendre le temps de vous accoutumer aux plats d’ici.

\- Oui c’est ça ! Je vais me limiter à la salade et aux fruits pour le moment.

\- Et la tarte ! s’exclama Rey. Vous devez absolument manger un peu de tarte aux noix de pécan. Je vous assure qu’il n’y a aucun piment là-dedans ! Juste de la cassonade, du sirop de maïs, du beurre, du bourbon et des noix. C’est mon dessert préféré !

Le reste du repas se passa sans incident, sauf au moment où Rey, toute fière, ressortit la bouteille de vin.

\- Regardez ce que j’ai choisi pour vous ! Vous vouliez du vin rouge, non ? Je n’y connais pas grand chose mais je crois qu’il est bon. On peut partager un verre si vous voulez.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Ben en prenant la bouteille avec un grand sourire. Est-ce que par hasard vous n’auriez pas un tire-bouchon dans vos poches de barmaid ?

\- Oh non ! s’écria la jeune femme avec effroi. J'ai complètement oublié ça ! Et à mon avis, les couverts en plastique ne seront d’aucune aide... Vous n’avez pas de compartiment prévu pour ce genre de matériel dans votre vieille voiture ?

\- Il est malheureusement vide depuis bien longtemps, reprit le docteur. Mais j’ai une technique…

Et devant les yeux médusés de la ravissante brune qui l’accompagnait, il commença à enlever une de ses chaussures avant de se lever. Puis il se dirigea vers un des rochers alentour et plaça la bouteille dans la chaussure, avant de donner des petits coups de talon contre la pierre. Rey ne put s’empêcher de rire à nouveau. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé voir ce docteur de New York ouvrir une bouteille de vin avec une méthode digne de MacGyver, en chaussette, au milieu des falaises du Texas ! Ben renouvela son geste quatre ou cinq fois avant de redresser la bouteille et de retirer le bouchon en poussant un cri de victoire.

\- Tada ! s’exclama-t-il en lui tendant fièrement le petit morceau de liège. Et voilà le travail ! Technique imparable apprise à l’université de Yale. C’est essentiel de savoir ouvrir une bouteille en toute circonstance quand on est étudiant.

Et il lui proposa de la servir.

\- Je crois savoir que vous n’avez pas encore l’âge requis, mais ça vous tente de goûter un peu ?

\- Évidemment, répondit la jeune femme entre deux hoquets de rire. Sauf si vous avez l’intention de me dénoncer aux autorités.

\- Vous me pensez capable de ça ? riposta Ben d’un air outré. Vous me prenez vraiment pour un monstre, hein ?

\- Un monstre ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! Non, bien sûr que non. Quoique votre comportement n’ait pas toujours plaidé en votre faveur.

\- Je le sais bien et, encore une fois, j’en suis désolé. Vous allez me faire payer encore longtemps ?

\- Ça dépend de la quantité de vin que je vais pouvoir boire, répliqua la jeune femme, malicieusement.

\- Alors qu’attendons-nous pour trinquer ? dit Benjamin en remplissant généreusement leurs deux verres.

Ils savourèrent la première gorgée, puis la seconde et les suivantes, et le grand brun reconnut que le vin lui plaisait. Ils continuèrent à discuter, très naturellement, savourant tous deux leur complicité naissante. Quand Rey commença à frissonner, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Sur la route vers Bergville, Rey se sentait vraiment bien. À cause du vin sans doute, mais aussi parce qu’elle avait le sentiment que cette soirée pouvait marquer le début d’une nouvelle page de sa vie. Oserait-elle prendre le risque ? Elle prit un peu de temps pour observer son voisin, qui fredonnait la chanson qui passait à la radio en tapotant sur son volant. 

Quand il la déposa devant le bar, il sortit de sa voiture et lui ouvrit la portière, comme un gentleman. Elle lui sourit et dit :

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce dîner Benjamin. J’ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée.

\- Même sans le restaurant ? 

\- Surtout sans le restaurant ! En fait, je n’avais pas ri comme ça depuis très longtemps et ça m’a fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Il va falloir renouveler l’expérience alors, proposa le beau New-Yorkais, avec une lueur d’espoir dans le regard.

\- Je vais y penser sérieusement, répondit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais en attendant, au lit ! J’ai des clients à servir demain, et j’imagine que tes patients ne seront pas très contents si tu es en retard pour leurs consultations.

Puis elle posa un baiser très rapide sur la joue de Ben et s’enfuit dans les escaliers qui menaient chez elle. 

Elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, et elle ne vit pas qu’il restait sur place, comme foudroyé, une main posée sur la joue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhooooo, ils sont mignon quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
> R.I.P la langue de Benjamin (hihi) !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre : une nouvelle vie commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de [Moongrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/pseuds/Moongrim)
> 
> Illustration (à la fin) de [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt)

Ben Solo n’en revenait toujours pas. Rey avait dit oui à son invitation à dîner.

Leur pique-nique improvisé avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt et depuis, le médecin n’avait cessé de penser à elle, jour et nuit. Cette fille était lumineuse, fière, intelligente, solaire. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, certes. Mais il se fichait de ce que les gens pourraient penser. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle, d’en apprendre plus sur sa vie, sur ses goûts, sur ses rêves… Il aimait son rire clair et son regard luisant, l'ourlet de sa bouche, son nez mutin et les adorables taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son joli visage. Il aimait son franc-parler, sa manie de glisser toujours une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille et la façon qu’elle avait de le remettre à sa place quand il se comportait comme un idiot.

Bref… Il était accro. Définitivement et totalement accro.

Aussi courait-il partout dans son appartement pour ramasser les vêtements et les livres éparpillés dans tous les coins. Il avait fermé pour une fois le cabinet à 17H. Il s’était ensuite rendu au petit bazar de la rue principale et en était ressorti avec une véritable nappe de coton bleue, des verres à vin et des serviettes assorties en tissu. La vendeuse, Helen Brown, une septuagénaire au chignon impeccable et aux lunettes perchées au bout de son nez, l’avait regardé parcourir le rayon « vaisselle » avec un air malveillant. Ben se rappelait l’avoir clairement vue du côté de l’Amiral Ackbar au cours du simulacre de procès qu’on lui avait fait subir au « Vieux Jar Jar ».

Puis il était passé à la supérette et chez le boucher pour acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin pour confectionner son menu. En rentrant chez lui, il s’était douché, avait passé une chemise en jean bleue, un denim noir et avait dressé sa table. Derrière le cabinet, il y avait une petite cour, qu’il partageait avec un couple très sympathique qui habitait la maison d’en face, Carol et Hank Lewis. Leurs enfants y jouaient souvent au ballon et Carol faisait pousser quelques fleurs dans un petit coin de terre. Il était alors descendu « voler » trois  _ blue bonnets _ qu’il avait glissées dans un bocal vide de confiture pour finir de décorer sa table. Il était plutôt fier de lui quand son four sonna. Son rôti de porc aux pommes de terre était enfin prêt.

Il regarda alors la petite horloge accrochée au mur. Il était 19H. Rey n’allait pas tarder à arriver.

Bon sang, pourvu qu’il ne commette pas d’impair cette fois. Il retira alors son tablier, fonça dans la salle de bain pour se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour mettre en place ses mèches encore un peu humides et inspira un bon coup.

C’est alors qu’on frappa à la porte.

Le premier réflexe de Ben fut de fermer les yeux tout en se remémorant les paroles de Hux.

_ « Allez, ne gâche pas tout Solo ». _

Il se dirigea alors vers l’entrée, les mains moites et le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Quand il ouvrit pour découvrir Rey sur le palier, il demeura figé sur place. La jeune femme se tenait debout devant lui, un petit sac en papier dans les mains et le visage illuminé par un grand sourire.

Elle portait une robe d’été fleurie, légèrement décolletée et à manches courtes qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, des petites puces d’oreille dorées et des sandales. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, laissant à Ben le loisir de contempler son cou, la naissance de ses épaules et les moindres courbes de son visage parfait.

-Bonsoir, fit Rey en souriant de plus belle.

Ben, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux braqués sur elle, ne semblait pas être en capacité de lui répondre. Aussi ajouta-t-elle en souriant de plus belle :

-Je…je suis peut-être trop en avance ?

Le cerveau du médecin se remit enfin en marche.

-Euh… Non, non, entre, je t’en prie… Désolé, tu es juste…

Rey pénétra dans l’appartement et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers Ben.

-Je suis ?

-Tu es absolument ravissante, bafouilla Ben, l’air toujours aussi ébloui.

-Merci, répondit Rey en se mettant à rougir. Je sais que ça change de la tenue que je porte au bar. Tu n’es pas mal toi non plus.

-J’ai définitivement dit adieu à mes costumes sur mesure comme tu vois, fit-il en désignant son look total jeans.

-Je préfère, rétorqua la jeune femme en lui tendant le sac en papier. J’ai ramené le dessert, comme convenu. J’espère que tu aimes la glace caramel brownies.

-C’est parfait, sourit-il à son tour en posant doucement sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme pour l’inviter à le suivre dans la cuisine.

Rey le complimenta sur le dressage de sa table et tous les deux se mirent à discuter gaiement tandis que Ben finissait de préparer la salade. Ils s’assirent ensuite face à face, se servirent du vin californien et dégustèrent leur repas tout en continuant leur conversation. La grande fenêtre vitrée donnant sur le petit balcon était ouverte et le vent tiède du désert qui pénétrait dans la pièce était agréable. Ce soir, tout se passait de façon tellement naturelle entre eux. Ben adorait écouter parler la jeune femme et c’est d’ailleurs sans la moindre réticence qu’elle lui répondit quand il lui demanda comment elle s’était retrouvée tenancière de bar. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait douze ans. Puis il y avait eu l’orphelinat et elle avait fini par atterrir chez Unkar Plutt, qui s’était porté volontaire pour être son tuteur. Comment ce type avait-il obtenu l’agrément pour être famille d’accueil, ça, c’était encore un mystère pour elle. Le bonhomme n’était peut-être pas le meilleur « parent » de substitution du monde mais il avait été réglo avec elle. Le bar lui appartenait et il avait eu suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui en laisser la gérance, lui permettant ainsi de gagner à la fois sa vie et son indépendance. Puis ce fut au tour de Rey de questionner Ben sur son enfance, son travail et sa vie à New-York. Elle aborda évidemment, le sujet qu’il redoutait le plus.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu es venu t’enterrer ici à Bergville.

Puis voyant que Ben avait baissé la tête pour visiblement fuir son regard, elle s’empressa d’ajouter :

-Excuse-moi, tu n’es pas obligé de répondre, si tu ne veux pas.

-Non, j’ai envie d’être honnête avec toi.

Il inspira profondément et raconta sans omettre le moindre détail sa mésaventure et les ennuis judiciaires qui l’avaient contraint à « se mettre au vert » comme se plaisait à le dire son pote Armie. Il attendit alors avec appréhension la réaction de Rey. Quand il releva le menton, il se rendit compte que cette dernière le fixait à présent avec un air impassible. Pendant quelques secondes il ne sut pas trop quoi en penser jusqu’à ce qu’elle attrape son verre de vin et en boive une gorgée.

-Très bien Docteur Solo, vous n’avez donc finalement tué personne, pas de cadavres dans votre placard new-yorkais, c’est un bon point pour vous.

Elle partit alors d’un petit rire tellement spontané que Ben sentit son cœur s’envoler à nouveau. Jamais il n’avait rencontré quelqu’un comme elle. D’ailleurs comment aurait-il pu imaginer le faire dans un endroit comme Bergville.

Quand leurs assiettes furent vides, Rey s’essuya la bouche avant de déclarer :

-C’était succulent Ben, je me suis régalée ! Tu es bon à marier, on dirait !

-Je pense qu’ Helen Brown qui tient le bazar craque pour moi.

-Et toi, tu la trouves à ton goût ?

Rey avait pris un air mutin et Ben plongea alors ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes. La lumière tamisée des deux lampes de chaque côté de la pièce créait une ambiance feutrée et rassurante dans laquelle Ben se sentait extraordinairement bien. Il avait devant lui la femme la plus belle du monde et il eut soudain l’envie irrépressible de toucher sa peau, de goûter ses lèvres, de respirer le parfum de ses cheveux. Rey le regardait à présent avec la même intensité, le même…désir ?

-Non, pas vraiment... Quelqu’un d’autre m’intéresse davantage.

Ben vit les joues de Rey s’empourprer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Le silence tranquille s’installa à nouveau entre eux tandis qu’ils continuaient à se dévorer des yeux.

Ce fut Rey qui détourna la tête la première. Elle se leva soudain et commença à débarrasser la table.

-Non laisse ! Tu es mon invitée ! protesta-t-il en lui enlevant les assiettes des mains.

-Ben… Laisse-moi au moins préparer le dessert. Tu as des coupes ou des bols ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Euh…non, répondit le médecin, penaud.

-Bon eh bien ce n’est pas grave, direct dans le pot alors !

Elle avait trouvé le tiroir à couverts et brandissait le pot de glace d’une main et deux cuillères de l’autre.

-ça t’embête si on s’installe sur le petit banc du balcon, pour profiter de l’air du soir ?

Ben déposa la vaisselle dans l’évier et alla rejoindre Rey qui s’était déjà assise à l’extérieur. Il prit place à côté d’elle. Le banc n’était pas très large. Sa cuisse était collée à celle de la jeune femme et cette dernière lui tendit sa cuillère. Ils piochèrent tous les deux dans le pot tenu par Rey. 

Tandis que la glace fondait sur sa langue, la chaleur du corps de Rey, si proche, continuait d’enflammer ses sens. Il n’osait plus la regarder de peur de ne pas pouvoir s’empêcher de l’embrasser. Il fixait le ciel étoilé au-dessus de leur tête et respirait calmement l’air chargé des senteurs du désert. Orion semblait le narguer avec son arc braqué directement vers lui.

-Ben…

La douce voix de Rey le ramena sur Terre. Il tourna alors doucement la tête vers elle. Elle était vraiment tout près et elle attendait. Le pot de glace était posé par terre. Il n’avait plus qu’à se pencher un peu pour franchir les quelques petits centimètres qui les séparaient l’un de l’autre. Les doigts de Rey, encore un peu froids se posèrent alors sur sa joue. Son souffle se fit court. Il la sentit caresser sa pommette du bout de son pouce, comme une invitation. Sa bouche avança alors vers la sienne.

-Doc !!! Doc !!!! la voix puissante de Poe résonna depuis le bout de la rue déserte.

Ben et Rey se figèrent.

-Bon sang, c’est pas vrai, maugréa Ben.

Poe arriva en courant sous le balcon, hors d’haleine, et c’est là que le couple comprit que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire.

-Doc ! Il faut que vous veniez vite ! C’est l’Amiral !

Ben et Rey se levèrent tous les deux en même temps. Puis le médecin traversa en trombe son appartement et descendit jusqu’à son cabinet. Quand il sortit rejoindre Poe, il tenait sa sacoche à la main. La jeune serveuse était sur ses talons et tous les trois s’élancèrent dans la nuit vers la maison de Barthélémy Ackbar à l'autre bout de la ville. 

Quand Ben entra dans la grange, Lando, Henry, Francis et Hondo étaient déja là. Barthélémy Ackbar était étendu par terre, allongé sur le dos près de l’échelle menant à la mezzanine et Juliet, sa femme, pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Calrissian. 

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé exactement ? demanda Benl en se précipitant aux côtés de l’Amiral.

-Il est tombé de l’échelle, articula péniblement Juliet entre deux sanglots et Rey alla rejoindre la vieille femme pour lui prendre doucement la main.

-Nous étions tous au « Vieux Jar Jar » quand Juliet est arrivée toute paniquée pour chercher de l’aide, expliqua Lando.

Ackbar était à peine conscient et se mit à gémir. Ben remarqua alors qu’il avait bougé son pied et ses doigts.

-Nous n’avons pas osé le déplacer, ajouta Henry.

-Vous avez bien fait, mais je pense que sa moelle épinière n’est pas touchée rétorqua Ben en déboutonnant la chemise de l’Amiral et en palpant la poitrine du vieil homme. Mais tout d’un coup, le marin émit un râle inquiétant. Il avait l’air de suffoquer.

-Ben ?

C’était la voix de Rey. La jeune femme observait la scène d’un air horrifié. Le médecin sortit son stéthoscope et écouta ses poumons. 

-Merde. Je pense qu’il fait un pneumothorax.

-Un quoi ? demanda Lando.

-Il a plusieurs côtes cassées. Son poumon gauche a été perforé et de l’air s’accumule entre le poumon et la plèvre. Si on ne fait rien, il risque un collapsus et un arrêt cardiaque. Vous avez appelé une ambulance ? 

-Oui, mais ils ne seront pas là avant trente minutes. Ils viennent de Jamisburg.

-C’est trop long… souffla Ben en se mettant à fouiller dans sa sacoche.

Le temps semblait soudain s’être arrêté. Tout le monde le regardait faire sans oser bouger. Ben avait retroussé ses manches. A genou dans la poussière et la paille de la grange, il réclama un linge propre et une bouteille d’eau. Juliet était pétrifiée, et c’est donc Rey qui alla chercher un drap dans une des armoires du couple et une bouteille dans la cuisine. Elle ramena le tout au médecin. Ce dernier, avec l’aide d’Henry et de Poe, installa le drap sous le corps d’Ackbar. Le vieil homme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa peau commençait à prendre une teinte bleue.

Ben enfila des gants en latex, versa la moitié de son flacon de bétadine sur ses gants et l’autre moitié sur le thorax du vieil homme et sur le scalpel qu’il tenait dans sa main droite.

-Mon dieu, qu’est-ce que vous allez faire, s’affola Lando.

-Vous allez le tuer, se mit à geindre le femme d'Ackbar, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche.

-Laissez-le faire ! s’exclama Rey en adressant un regard bienveillant au médecin.

Ben hocha la tête en guise de remerciement silencieux. Il fit le point quelques seconde.

_ « 4eme espace intercostal. Incision franche pour atteindre la plèvre ». _

D’un geste précis, il planta son scalpel dans le thorax d’Ackbar. Il enfonça ensuite son index dans l’incision. Tout le monde grimaça en le voyant faire. Puis il sortit un drain de plastique de son emballage stérile et l’enfonça vigoureusement à la place de son doigt. Il plaça l’extrémité libre du drain dans la bouteille d’eau et quelques secondes plus tard, des bulles apparurent dans le liquide. L'air s'évacuait. Tout d’un coup, la poitrine d’Ackbar se souleva et le vieil homme prit une grande inspiration.

Debout devant son lavabo, Ben s’aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprises. L’ambulance était finalement arrivée au bout de vingt minutes et les secouristes avaient pris le relais. On l’avait félicité pour le boulot effectué et Juliet avait été rassurée ; Barthélémy Ackbar allait s’en sortir. Il était à présent en route pour l'hopital. Tout le monde était alors rentré chez lui sauf Rey, qui avait tenu à passer par le « Vieux Jar Jar » pour informer Rose et fermer le bar avec elle.

Ben sortit alors de la salle de bain et alla se servir un grand verre d’eau dans la cuisine. Il avait décidément eu son lot d’émotions pour la soirée. C’est alors qu’il entendit frapper doucement à la porte. En espérant ne pas devoir faire face à une autre urgence, il alla ouvrir.

Rey était à nouveau là, avec sa coiffure un peu défaite et une expression étrange sur le visage. C’était un mélange de soulagement, d’admiration et de tendresse.

Sans crier gare, elle fondit sur sa bouche. Le contact des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes lui fit l’effet d’un électrochoc. Ce fut une révélation. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer de ces lèvres, de ce corps plaqué contre le sien. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de Rey avant de remonter le long de son dos, puis de redescendre pour encercler sa taille et la serrer contre lui. Celles de la serveuse plongèrent dans ses cheveux et se plaquèrent contre sa nuque. Ils s’embrassèrent à perdre haleine pendant plusieurs minutes, comme s’ils voulaient se fondre l’un dans l’autre. C’était exquis, c’était sensuel et passionné. Leurs langues se goutèrent, leurs peaux se réclamaient. Ils restèrent là, enlacés dans l’entrée, jusqu’à ce que Ben, sans rompre une seule seconde leur baiser, soulève la jeune femme et referme la porte avec le pied.

_ Deux mois plus tard… _

Rey était en train de nettoyer la vieille machine à expresso quand le grincement familier retentit derrière elle. Il était 18H04. Elle savait très bien qui venait d’entrer dans le bar. Elle en eut d’ailleurs la confirmation quand plusieurs voix s’élevèrent depuis les tables dans la salle.

-Salut doc ! Comment ça va aujourd’hui ? 

-Bien, merci Lando.

-Hey Ben ! J’ai un pote à Jamisburg qui peut t’installer un carburateur d’origine sur ta bagnole !

-Merci Poe, mais ce sera pour la semaine prochaine.

Rey se retourna enfin pour voir le médecin slalomer entre les tables. Depuis le fond de la salle, Barthélémy Ackbar, qui finissait son verre de bière lui adressa un petit salut militaire et le gratifia d’un sourire. Ben lui rendit son salut avant d’arriver devant Rey et de se pencher par-dessus le comptoir pour lui voler un baiser. 

-J’ai trépigné toute la journée jusqu’à ce que l’horloge du cabinet indique 18H. J’en pouvais plus d’attendre. Tu es prête ? J’ai déjà mis ton sac dans la voiture, j’ai fait le plein, on n’a plus qu’à décoller !

-Oui, c’est bon, j'ai prévenu Rose.

-Vous allez où les amoureux ? s’exclama Lando.

-On va faire une petite virée au Mexique pour le week-end, annonça Rey en retirant son tablier, pour le ranger derrière le bar. Donc pas de bêtises pendant qu’on n’est pas là, vous tous ! rétorqua-t-elle en prenant la main de Ben avant de le tirer derrière elle pour ressortir du bar.

La jeune femme s’installa dans le siège passager de la vieille Ford tandis que Ben réglait le rétroviseur.

-Prête pour un week-end, d’aventure, de sexe torride et de cuisine épicée ?

-Prête, répondit Rey, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le médecin démarra alors et les deux jeunes gens prirent la route du Sud, droit vers la ligne d’horizon.

THE END

[](https://goopics.net/i/a7XpR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALORS ?????????????  
> Ça vous a plu ?
> 
> C'est une histoire sans prétention mais c'était sympa comme tout à faire.  
> Merci à chacune d'avoir participé, et à chaque lectrice/lecteur qui a pris quelques minutes pour un kudo et/ou un commentaire. C'est notre "monnaie de singe" à nous alors n'hésitez pas !

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, que pensez-vous du village de Bergville et ses charmants habitants ?  
> Et le nouvel arrivant, plutôt sympathique non ?  
> Comment ça non ?
> 
> Voilà pour le début de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à donner un kudo et surtout, commentez ! Pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, ou juste un petit coucou pour nous envoyer un peu de chaleur humaine via internet. (please !!!)


End file.
